Baby Tears
by captainme
Summary: Ana and Jack are about to have their first child. only a problem occurs and both Ana and the baby are in danger of losing their lives. Will they surive and if one of them dies how will they cope? R&R. JackAna.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.

A/N Updated only for grammar and spelling mistakes. If you spot any I didn't, feel free to point them out:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Baby Tear's.**

"Ana, I'm not giving you a choice, you're going to stay on land and that's it." Ana raced to the door to stop Jack from leaving the cabin they shared. She was 7 months pregnant with their child and was currently trying to stop Jack making her live on land for the next few months.

"I don't want to go. I don't see why I need to now anyway. I'll go about a week before." Jack rolled his eyes.

"We've been through this. You can't go a week before what happens if it decides to come a week early or something. What will you do then? We may have a doctor on board but I don't think he knows how to deliver BABYS!" Ana winced as another pain crossed her stomach but she ignored it.

"It won't come early. Jack I don't want to live by myself for months, while you're out here." Jack rubbed his hand over his forehead trying to find a way out of the current situation he was in. Once again a pain crossed Ana's stomach, stronger then before and she used all her energy into stopping herself from crying out in pain.

"Ana I told you I would be with you for the last few weeks but before then I can't. You need to be on land from now on; you heard what the midwife said last week. You shouldn't be at sea now. I don't want you to go but its best." Jack said this much softer then he had been talking before. It took Ana a few minuets before she could reply as she was getting over the latest pain.

"Yeah I heard what she said, but you clearly weren't listening to the last bit. I shouldn't be by myself."

"Yes and you wont be. That old lady will be there and… Ana you ok." Jack watched as Ana's face screwed up in pain and she doubled over, her hands gripping her stomach.

"F…f…f…fine." Tears were spilling down her cheeks as her legs gave way, and she collapsed. Jack rushed over to her, catching her just before she reached the floor. Putting his hand under the top bit of her leg to try and pick her up, he took it away again and lifted it so that he could see it and was shocked when he saw it covered in blood.

"Oh Ana." Ana Maria was shaking badly at this point, unnerved by what was happening to her. Jack helped her over to their bed before calling Gibbs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GIBBS" Gibbs turned up in their cabin a few moments after being called, not ready fro what he saw.

"Aye cap…" His jaw almost hit the ground as he took in the sight of Ana and a whole lot of blood that was covering the bed.

"Set course for the nearest island that has a doctor… oh and Gibbs be quick."

"Aye Capt'n." Taking one last look at Ana he rushed out of the door, shouting orders as he went, and to make the crew work faster mentioning an emergency was happening.

Jack watched as Gibbs left the cabin and turned back to Ana with was shivering with fever and had tears streaming down her cheeks at the thought of what could be happening.

"Jack." Her voice was weak.

"Shh it's ok. Everything will be ok."

"Promise?" Although Jack knew he shouldn't promise something he had no control over, one look at his lover on the bed, made him say it anyway.

"I promise." Gently stroking the sweat filled hair he hoped they would reach an island before he lost both Ana and their unborn child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took the Pearl just over an hour to find a small island. By this time Ana was in and out of conciseness, but wasn't losing as much blood, although there was still a fair bit coming out.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok now. We'll get you to a doctor and…" Jack looked up as Gibbs entered the room.

"Capt'n we've reached a island and the doctor is getting ready for her. Most of the crew are down in the galley. D'ye want some help taking 'er?" Jack shook his head as he gathered Ana in his arms only to put her back down again.

"Thanks Gibbs but I don't need yer help at the moment. Could ye pass me that blanket please?" Jacks voice held tones it probably never had before. Regret, sorrow, fear among others. Gibbs helped Jack wrap Ana in the blanket before holding open the door for him as he left with Ana in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jack entered the doctor's surgery he nodded to Cotton who had taken a note explaining what was happening, as his parrot wouldn't make much sense and he couldn't talk.

"You would be Captain Sparrow am I correct." Jack couldn't be bothered to speak so he just nodded. "And that's" the doctor looked down at his piece of paper. "Ana Maria?"

"Aye." The doctor nodded and motioned Jack to bring her through to a little room with a table in the middle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack placed Ana on the table. The doctor told him to take the blanket away before going onto examine her.

"I need to open her stomach and get the child out." He said looking up at Jack from where his gaze was. Jack's eyes were fixed on the motionless Ana willing her to wake up.

"But it'll die."

"If I don't they'll both die? You welcome to stay with her, but I'm telling you now it won't be pretty." Jack nodded but moved forward and took Ana's hand in his own.

"I'll stay." Jack says without hesitating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the doctor cut into Ana's stomach she regained consciousness and immediately groaned in pain and looked for Jack.

"Its ok I'm here." Jack gripped her hand tightly and refused to look at what was going on next to him.

"What's he doing?" Ana's voice was still weak and groggy but it was frightened as well, which matched her eyes.

"Cutting into your stomach to get the baby out." As Jack said that he couldn't quite bring himself to look Ana in the eye knowing what he'd see.

"He can't do that. It'll die. Stop. Stop." Ana began to struggle and Jack tried to keep her still. More tears spilled from her eyes.

"Ana he had no choice it was either that or you'd both die."

"You promised. You promised me everything would be ok. You lied."

"I know. I'm sorry. Ana…" Jack cut off as he heard a tiny cry. Looking to his side he watched as the doctor held a tiny baby, a nurse coming in from somewhere with blankets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor handed Jack his baby son, telling him that he probably wouldn't live for more then a few hours. A priest also came in and christened the tiny baby, while Ana was being stitched up.

As Ana sat up she held her baby for the first time. The two new parents took in every detail of their baby who was only just big enough to fit in the open palm of Jack's hand.

"He can't die. Jack…" Jack kissed the top of her head while stroking the tiny hand that held onto his finger for dear life.

"I know. What… what we going to call him?"

"I don't know. Jake?" Jack grinned slightly.

"Aye. Jakey. Not my name but close." Ana gave a little laugh as their son opened his eyes for the first time… and the last. Shortly after opening his eyes and taking his one and only look at his mum and dad his little heart gave up on the strain of breathing and he died in his mothers arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day after his son's death Captain Sparrow set sail for the one and only island he liked to call his own… the place he had been marooned so many times it hurt.

While his grieving lover slept in their bed, and his tiny son was in a wooden box packed in ice, Jack stood at the helm of his ship watching the horizon and wondering what they had done to deserve what had happened to them.

He didn't come to a conclusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two day's Jake Sparrow had been born. And two days Jake sparrow had been dead. Now all the evidence he was ever there was on the island in a little box under ground, with a head stone with these words on it:

_In memory of Jake Sparrow._

_He may have been on the world only a few hours_

_But his presence will always remain in the hearts_

_Of his parents and family._

_Let the tiny soul he has rest in peace,_

_And wait for those who love him already to come and join him._

And of course Jack and Ana would always remember he was there. They would remember the few hours they had with him; Jack would always have the memory of his son's tiny hand around his finger and Ana the feel of the baby in her arms…

A/N Please REVIEW!


End file.
